


Double Gag

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [35]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, Vin x twin!Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 7





	Double Gag

Parker knocked on the door, peeking in. “Tony let me go a bit early.” He smiled.

“Yay!” You jumped up and went to hug him.

“And…we lost her.” Vin shook his head. “Gag.” He chuckled.

Clint nodded. “Double gag.” He glanced up at you as you walked out. “Keep the door open!” He shouted after you both.

Vin chuckled. “You gonna tell them that when they’re leaving on their honeymoon?”

“Don’t freak me out.” Clint pointed at him with his good hand. “You guys are 17. Not marriage ready.“ He sighed.

Vin shrugged. “When you fall, you fall fast.” When Clint shot him a look, he shut up. He focused on his designs with his painting instead. “Anything special you’d like me to add?”

“I think it looks cool.” Clint nodded. “I like the white.”

Smiling, he nodded. “Thanks.” He focused a little longer, tongue sticking out. Hearing the click of a camera, he slowly looked up at Clint. “You…you took a picture?”

Clint gave him a sad smile. “I liked how into your art you were. I don’t have any from when you were a kid.” He shrugged.

Vin returned the smile and nodded. “We should take more selfies.” He glanced back down. “And I still have my apartment key. We can find out when mom works and go get them.”

Clint chuckled. “Deal. I look forward to it.”

Smirking, he laughed. “So will sis.”

“I love you guys.” He grinned, shaking his head. “You make life interesting.”

Vin smiled wide, happy to hear that. “Big change from when we first met, huh?”

“Yeah, huge change.” He agreed. “Honestly never thought we’d get along. Figured you two would always hate me.”

“Once we found out it wasn’t your fault, it was a game changer.” Vin nodded. “And it was a lot less hating you, than hating how we felt like we were being treated like dirt.”

“Was never my intention for any of it to go down like that.” He said honestly.

Vin shrugged. “Well, now we see this.” He chuckled.

Clint smiled and nodded, going quiet for a minute. “Can I ask you something? Might be weird.”

“Uh, sure?”

“Would you be opposed to siblings in the future?” He blushed.

Vin raised an eyebrow at him. “Is Nat pregnant?!”

“No! No. Just a question.” 

He looked unconvinced, but shrugged. “Never thought about it. Had it been when we still lived with mom, and her asking? I’d have told her I wouldn’t be happy with it one damn bit.” He told him. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it here.”

Clint nodded. “Thanks for your honesty.”

“Can I ask where that came from?”

“Just something that had been on my mind.” He shrugged.

“Ah.” Vin dropped it. He’d have to run it by you later and hear your thoughts. For now, he’d focus on his art.

“Did you need anymore supplies? In general?” Clint asked, not able to stay quiet for long.

Thinking, Vin nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to make a bigger piece. I’ll need a large canvas and all that.”

“I’d tell you to make a list, but I don’t want one of Tony’s assistants getting the wrong stuff, so we can go tomorrow?”

Vin smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Clint smiled wide and nodded. “Awesome. Burgers for lunch?” He offered.

“I love burgers.” He nodded. “Except breakfast burgers. They make no sense.”

“Never have tried ‘em.” Clint laughed. “What’s on them?”

“Usually eggs, hash browns, onions, mushrooms, all depends on where you get them.” Vin shrugged. “I mean, some people love them. I just think they’re gross.”

“Bleh.” He shook his head. “No from me.” He made a face. “I’ll stick with burgers for lunch and dinner. Maybe a midnight run, but not for breakfast.”

Vin laughed, giving him a fist bump. “Thank god, I thought I’d have to run away if it sounded appealing to you.” He smirked. When he heard your laughter, and Parker’s, he rolled his eyes. “Grossss.” He whined under his breath. “I like Parker, he’s my friend, but why couldn’t I get a different future brother in law? Maybe one that pissed her off now and then?” He half joked.

“Is he too nice?” Clint asked, curious. “I mean I know he’s different from her past guys, but surely it’s a level up?”

“Oh, big time. I’d take him over any of the other guys. I thought Ben was good for her because he made her happy. Parker wants her happy, but I know he wouldn’t be afraid to tell her she’s doing something stupid.” He shrugged. “I don’t think it’s a too nice thing, though. I think it’s a love thing.” He made a face.

“That’s good then. From a father perspective.” He shrugged. “And I know you wouldn’t be afraid to protect her if things ever went south.”

Vin smirked. “Nope.”

“Good.” He smiled proudly. “Keep it that way.”

“Plan on it.” Vin nodded. “Okay, all done. Let it dry for like half an hour.” He sat back. “What do you think?”

Clint looked all around it, nodding. “I love it. Truly.” He grinned. “Might have to keep it after for the art.”

“No way! I’ll paint you something new.” He offered. “Better than a cast that will smell like a locker room by the time it comes off. Not like you can clean under that thing.”

“Bleh. Not looking forward to that.” He sighed, looking at it. “Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it.”

“How’d you fall again?” He sat up. “You’re always hiding out in vents, and climbing on random shit. Out of everyone, I’d think you’d be the least likely to fall.”

“I know. Got distracted for a second too long I guess.” He shrugged shyly. “No one’s perfect.” He added.

“Yeah, but as a superhero…” Vin said but trailed off.

“Vin, can I borrow your dad?” Nat asked from the door.

“As long as you return him in the condition you take him in.” Vin joked. “I’ll go crash the love bird party.”

Clint sighed softly as he walked out and stayed where he was sitting. Licking his lips, he looked up at Nat. “Yeah?”

She looked sullen. “I really don’t want me and you to end.”

“I don’t, either.” He blinked. “But it sounds like a ‘but’ is coming.” He swallowed.

“You know how you told me you’ve always seen us with a family?” She asked gently. He nodded, staying quiet. “I-I can’t see that.” She said so softly that she was scared he didn’t hear her.

His eyes watered, and his chest ached. Clint looked down and nodded. “I get it.” He told her.

“B-But I still want an us!” She tried.

“So do I!” He stood. “But being with the twins made me realize how much I want kids. Well, more kids.” He breathed. “A-And I don’t know if knowing you never want that would work out.” It killed him to say that. “I missed out on being a father to them. I want the late night diaper changes, the teaching them to walk…all that.”

She rubbed down her face, cheeks wet as well. “I’ve never thought about it before and the thought now just completely terrifies me.” She said honestly. “If you want someone who will for sure give you this, then I’ll step back. But if you want to wait and work through this, then please do so.”

He sniffed. “I don’t know what to do. I want you! I want us! But I’m scared.” He admitted. “Scared that we’ll be ten, fifteen years down the line and the twins will be grown and have families of their own, and us? We’ll still be just us.” This was the hardest thing he’d ever gone through.

Nat stepped close to him, cupping his face. “Maybe we need a break to think this through? I know it’s a huge decision.” She wiped his cheeks with her thumbs.

It felt like he had been sucker punched. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“I don’t know what you want, Clint.” She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

He shrugged. “Me, either.” He breathed. “My mind is a mess.” He pulled back. “I’m… gonna go grab a drink before one of the kids comes back.”

“W-What do you want me to do?” She let her hands fall to her sides.

“Don’t hate me for wanting a family?” He asked her weakly, feeling like he was the reason he was losing her.

She shook her head. “Never.” She promised.

With a sad smile, he walked out, trying not to break down so close to where you two were with Parker. He avoided meeting with anyone as much as possible as he went to find a drink. He just hoped that he didn’t wind up with more injuries. He trudged slowly to the special cabinets in the kitchen, tears threatening to fall. It felt like everything was coming down around him. He had never felt like this before and he didn’t know how to handle it.

* * *

Nat stood there for a minute before rushing off herself. She didn’t know where she was going but she soon found herself on Bucky’s floor. Swallowing, she went and knocked on his door.

He opened it moments later, running a hand through his hair. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, hating feeling weak.

“Yeah.” He opened the door for her to come in and shut it before going to sit on his couch. “What’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this.”

She sat by him, voice cracking as she explained what happened.

Bucky listened, letting her go at her own pace. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” She breathed. “Did I just lose everything?”

He winced. “I’m not the best person to weigh in on this, but I’ll try.” He started. “To be honest, seeing you play mom to the twins made me think that’s what you wanted. That that was where you were headed. You’re a damn good mom to those two, but if you don’t want kids… you don’t want kids.”

“I like them because they’re already grown up and have their own personalities. Babies is a whole new white board.” She sighed.

“Is it that you don’t want them, or because it’s scary?”

“Both.” She shrugged. “Scared mostly.”

Bucky nodded. “Kids are scary.” He mused. “I mean, we fight, putting our lives on the line. But kids? That’s another life entirely ya gotta keep kickin’.” He chuckled lightly. “But, from what I can see, nothing’s more rewarding.” He shrugged.

She soaked that in for a minute. “You want kids, Barnes?” 

He thought about it before shrugging. “If I was with the right dame, yeah.” He smiled softly. “For all my fuck ups, I think that’s one thing I’d do okay with.”

She nudged him. “See that’s cute. And you know. It’s never sounded appealing to me.” She said quietly.

“Maybe it’s best to break things off, then?” He suggested sadly. “He wants kids. You don’t. That’s kinda a big deal.”

She shrugged, tugging at her hair. “I don’t want to lose him, but I also don’t want to ruin a dream for him.” It was tearing her apart. “I hate this!”

Bucky ran a hand behind her shoulders. “Take a break. And rethink in the morning.” He told her. “Hell, write everything down. Make a pros and cons list. I’m sure there are ways through this.”

“When did you become so wise?” She half teased, leaning her heated cheek on his metal shoulder.

“Eh. Maybe sometime around the time I hit 60?” He joked.

She shoved him weakly. “Ass.” She smiled. “Thanks for talking with me. I know that was probably the last thing you were ever expecting.”

“It was. But you know I’m always here.” He shoved her back. “Now go take a hot shower and get some rest.” He half ordered.

“Yes, sir.” She stood and ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Bucky.” She whispered before leaving.

* * *

As he’d said, Nat had gone and taken a hot shower before making her way to her old room. Standing in her doorway, her chest clenched. She hadn’t been here in a while and trudged slowly in. Reaching her bed, she crawled into it, hoping to fall asleep quickly. She curled into herself and shut her eyes, grateful that she felt so exhausted. It had been a tiring day, and tomorrow would likely be the same.

_Nat rubbed her eyes as she made her way down to the kitchen, spotting the two of you. “Hey, kiddos. Seen your dad?” She asked tiredly, not noticing your confused expressions._

_“Uh, Jenna had her check up this morning- her four month shots. So he went with Lacy to it. I think they said they’d be back after lunch.” You told her._

_She arched a brow, cracking a smile. “New jokes?”_

_You and Vin looked at each other and shook your head. “No…” Vin answered, sounding confused. “Lacy hates when Jenna gets all fussy, and Dad can calm her down quick. We’re only here for a couple days because Lacy wanted family time.”_

_“You…you don’t live here?” She frowned. “Who is Lacy and Jenna?” Her mouth had grown dry._

_“Wow.” You breathed, sipping your coffee. “How hard did you sleep?” You asked. “I live with Parker in a house outside the city.” You added. “Vin rents an apartment not to far away. Lacy is dad’s wife, Jenna is their four month old daughter.”_

_“We know the break up was hard Nat, but it’s been over a year.” Vin ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I need to go work on the mural in Jenna’s playroom. You know where I’ll be.” he grabbed his coffee and headed out of the room._

_Nat’s heart was racing. Clint was married? And had a daughter? She stared at you for a minute. “They’ll be back after lunch?”_

_You nodded, looking at the magazine in front of you. “Yeah, something about getting something while they’re out.”_

_She nodded before walking out, nearly rushing upstairs to where she remembered their shared room. Walking in, she froze. This was not her room that she shared with Clint._

_Pictures lined the walls, while Clint’s stuff had been in the same spots as she remembered, there were new items. New items that she had never seen before. Wedding pictures caught her eye, pictures of Clint holding Lacy’s pregnancy belly, and him holding a newborn. Her eyes watered and heart broke at the sight._

_“Miss, this is no longer your room. I need you to leave.” JARVIS told her._

_She had never been told something like that by the AI system. But she just stepped back, walking quickly as she could to her room before the tears fell. Shutting the door, she leaned back against it, sliding to the floor. What had she done?_

* * *

_It was close to dinner when she made her way to the living room, feeling sick when she heard Clint. “So pretty, just like your mommy.” He said lovingly._

_Nat’s heart was in her throat, fighting herself whether to walk in or not. Hearing the baby coo made her peek in, and she instantly regretted it._

_Clint was holding her closely and rocking the small infant. “You’ve got your mommy’s eyes, yeah you do.” He coo’d back to her._

* * *

Nat sat up in bed, breathing heavily as she broke down into sobs. She hugged her knees to her chest as she cried, body raking with the intensity of her tears. “Shall I summon Mr. Barton, Miss?”

“Is he busy?” She breathed.

“No, miss.” He replied softly.

She scrambled off the bed. “I’ll go to him.” Wrapping her arms around herself once she was in the hall, she wished they were his arms. For the first time in a very long time, she was shaking. As she got to his room, she knocked.

Clint was simply lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and let out a sigh when she knocked. Getting up, he shuffled to the door and opened it, surprised to see her looking so upset. “Nat?!”

“I-I want us.” She breathed. “I want everything you said you wanted, I was just terrified of being a mom, but I’m terrified of losing you more.” She rambled.

He blinked. “What happened? Talk to me.” He moved to the side to let her in.

“It’s stupid.” She shook her head as she walked in, hugging herself tighter. “I had gone to Barnes to ask for advice and I guess I fell asleep too fast and this awful dream.” Her eyes watered.

Clint automatically pulled her into his arms. “Want to talk about your dream?”

She nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. “Y-You were married to someone else a-and you had a family with her.” Nat clung to him, trying to get the images out of her mind.

Clint held her just as tightly, feeling the tremor in her body. “You’re the only one for me, Nat.” He said softly. “It’s always been you.”

She pulled back just enough to look at him. “It’s always been you, too.” She sniffed. “Having that dream killed me.” She shook her head. “I don’t want to lose you.”

He cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. He’d never seen her like this. “Just a dream did this to you?”

She nodded. “It was a nightmare.” Those weren’t something she was used to anymore. “Seeing you holding a baby, and seeing your wedding pictures…” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Even the twins seemed to hate me.”

“They could never hate you.” He said gently. “They love you.”

“Not if I broke their dad’s heart.” She hiccuped. “It was so much more than jealousy I felt, it was losing a piece of me.”

Swallowing, he moved so that they were lying down, holding her close to his chest. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. “I’m not going anywhere.” He breathed, feeling his broken heart be replaced with an ache that she was hurting so badly.

“I-I love you so much.” Her voice was slurred as she fought back the exhaustion that came with crying so hard.

“I love you, too. Get back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kissed her forehead. Instantly he felt her body relax and he let out a small breath. This was not how he expected his night to go. While he felt relieved that she was back in his arms, he was just a tad bit worried. How bad was that dream to shake her? Nat was the strongest person he knew. Even if he had a dream of Nat with another man, he wouldn’t be this worked up. Would he?

His mind wouldn’t shut down, so he was surprised when his eyes became heavy, and he drifted off.

* * *

You, Vin and Parker we’re sitting in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. “Should we check on them?” You asked. “They never miss breakfast.”

Vin shook his head. “Nat came to ‘borrow’ him last night, and she looked upset.”

“Oh.” Your voice was filled with concern. “Hope they’re okay…” You bit your lip, wondering what was going on between the two.

“Me, too. Dad was being a little weird.” He told you. “He asked me what I’d think of siblings.” Your eyebrows shot up.

“What’d you tell him?” You tilted your head.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with it here. If it had been mom asking me that? I wouldn’t have been happy.”

You shuddered. “Same.” You hated to think how that scenario would have played out. “I wonder if that’s what they’ve been weird about.” You mused. “I wonder if she’s pregnant.” You stared at him.

“I asked him, but I felt like it was answered too quickly when he said no.” He breathed. “Got defensive.”

“….Weird.” You muttered.

Parker who had just been listening to the both of you, shrugged. “Do you think your dad wants more?”

Both of you shrugged. “No idea.” You told him. “We’re nearly adults, yet he hasn’t had any in the past 17 years, so I’m thinking no?”

Parker nodded. “Me, too. It’s probably Nat.” He looked down. “Walk me to the lab?” He asked shyly.

You smiled at him and nodded. “Of course.” You told him. “I’ll pester my brother all day.”

“Oh, I’m heading out with Dad later.” He told you.

“Without me?” You instantly pouted.

“Art supply shopping and burgers. That’s all.” He shrugged.

You pouted at Parker who chuckled. “Let then have guy time. I’ll ask if I can come eat lunch with you.” He smiled.

“I’m sure Tony will let you. Or I’ll just join you and annoy him by mixing music without headphones in his lab.” You smiled. 

“That sounds fun.” He kissed your cheek, holding your hand as the three of you went up to the labs.

Once there, you kissed him.softly. “Be safe.”

“Always.” He winked at you, making you flustered.

You watched.him head into the lab and turned towards your brother. “Wanna go annoy Bucky?”

“Uh, yes!” He chuckled, licking his lips. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen any of the adults, now that I think of it…”

You frowned. “Me, too.” normally you would have seen them all by now. “JARVIS, is everyone busy?” You asked.

“Your father and Miss Romanoff are still sleeping, Mr. Stark is working, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers are training, Mr. Banner is in his lab, and Mr. Odinson is not in the tower.”

“Hmm. Thank you.” You rubbed your chin playfully and looked at your brother. “Annoy both super soldiers?”

He grinned. “Lets.” He followed you with a smirk on his face. “I get Bucky? Or you get Bucky?” He asked right before you went in.

You shrugged. “I take whoever is on the left.” You burst through the doors, smiling brightly. “Morning, boys.” You called out.

Bucky and Steve looked over, both sweating. “Morning.” Steve smiled.

“You are now ours to annoy!” You laughed.

Bucky shook his head. “We have high annoyance tolerance.”

You and Vin chuckled. “Challenge accepted.” Vin grinned. “We can be very annoying.”

“I had to deal with Bucky in his hay day. I can handle you two.” Steve crossed his arms. That made them laugh.

“Hey! You were a punk, too.” Bucky defended.

“Was he big enough to be one?” Vin asked, an amused look on his face.

“Ouch.” Steve held his chest. “That pains me.”

Bucky ruffled Vin’s hair as he passed to get a towel. “Surprised you aren’t annoying Tony or Clint.” He told you.

“Dad’s still sleeping and Tony annoys us back.” You shrugged.

“Wow. He’s sleeping? He never sleeps in.” Steve looked worried.

“Nat, too.” Vin nodded. “We asked JARVIS.”

Bucky looked away, knowing exactly what it was about. You raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask.

Steve rubbed his chin. “Have you guys checked on him?”

The pair of you shook your head. “He seemed off yesterday, so I didn’t wanna but him.” Vin told him.

Bucky nodded. “Best not to bother them.” He pointed out. “Why don’t we go watch a movie or something?”

You made a face. “Can you shower first?”

“Awe, doll, you don’t like my sweat?” He leaned against you dramatically.

Pushing against him, you gagged. “That’s disgusting.”

Bucky snickered, motioning for Steve to follow him. “We’ll meet you in twenty minutes?” When you nodded, the pair of them left, leaving you in the room.

“Was that weird, or just me?” Vin glanced at you.

You shook your head. “No…that was weird…” you went and sat on a bench. “Think they know something we don’t?” You asked, glancing at him. “Bucky knows something, that much I can tell.”

“Steve would tell us if he know, I feel.” Vin frowned. “I thought Bucky would, too.”

“Maybe he doesn’t feel comfortable telling us.” You shrugged softly, rubbing your face.

“I guess.” Vin agreed sadly. “I hope they’re okay…”

“Me, too. What do you think it is?” You bit your lip. “Because I don’t know them well enough to guess…”

Vin shook his head. “Same here. I don’t know what would worry Bucky.” He seemed so strong and level headed for the most part.

“Maybe Nat is pregnant.” You furrowed your brows. “Maybe that’s why she looked so worried when she took us for haircuts.” You mused. “It would make sense.”

Vin sat next to you. “Awe.” He leaned his forehead against your shoulder. “Would we be good big siblings?”

You thought for a moment and shrugged. “We’ve never been around kids…” You traced some of his tattoos. “Do you think they’d be scared of us because of these?”

“Nah. I’ve seen some pretty inked up parents.” He shrugged.

You still felt worried, but nodded. “We aren’t the best role models…” You mumbled, suddenly feeling down.

“Who says?” Vin poked your side.

“Everyone.” You looked down, feeling your eyes water. “Mom, dad at first, Parker probably at first. Even Steve judged us at first. He’s the most down to earth guy we know.” You sniffled. “Our old school, half of the students there…” You pouted. “It’s whatever.” You tried playing it off.

Vin felt each emotion you felt and nodded. “Yeah, whatever.” He agreed, but held your forearm.

When the guys returned, they both noted that you and your brother looked sullen. “You guys change your minds?” Steve asked.

“No, it’s fine.” You sighed, getting up.

Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Your dad’s fine.” He assured you. “He’s just sleeping in. He’s human, so it was bound to happen eventually.”

You nodded, staring at the ground. “Yeah.” You didn’t want to get into it further, so you steered the conversation away from it. “Movie now?”

“Yeah, any particular one in mind?” He asked. “And we grabbing snacks?”

“No popcorn or candy before lunch.” Steve chastised, but bit his lip when Bucky sent him a look. “Just kidding.” He said quickly, feeling much closer to his age than he was used to.

“We should get those sour gummy worms.” Vin offered. 

Hearing that, you fought a smile. “Those do sound good.” You turned to him. “As long as I get the green ones.” You added, poking his side.

“Deal.” He chuckled, the four of you making your way to the cinema. Vin linked his arm with yours, keeping you close.

Bucky and Steve felt better as your moods rises a bit. He hoped this all passed quickly, and that things for back to normal.

It was easy to pick a movie you all liked and the two of you sat in between the super soldiers. You leaned against Bucky, your legs on Vin as you got comfortable.

Vin grinned and threw a worm into your mouth with ease. When you caught it, you grinned like an idiot.

“I had never met twins before. It’s amusing.” Steve chuckled. “You two don’t need to talk to know what the other is thinking.”

“We feel like we’re a special case.” Vin mused. “It’s always been just us.”

Bucky smiled. “Well, now you guys have all of us.”

You smiled at him, thankful for that. “You’re my favorite super soldiers.” You teased. “Hands down.”

Bucky ruffled your hair. “You’re alright, I guess.”

“You too.” Steve did the same to Vin’s. They both chuckled as you worked on fixing your hair.

You finally untensed as the movie started, being engrossed by it. It wasn’t until you heard JARVIS that you snapped out of it. “Mr. Barton is looking for you, Vincent.”

Vin looked at you, then the guys before standing. “Okay, tell him where I’m at.”

Bucky smirked. “Vincent.” He chuckled.

“James.” Vin stuck his tongue out at him before walking out. Bucky made a face, making Steve laugh.

Clint was leaning against a wall when Vin walked out. “You’re awake.” Vin teased.

“I sure am. After you for once.” He chuckled. “Still want to head out?” He asked.

“Sure.” Vin nodded. “Almost forgot.” He chuckled. “Where to first?” He smiled.

“Art stuff?” Clint walked beside him.

That made Vin excited. “Yeah!” He grinned. “I don’t usually get to shop for this stuff.”

Clint gave him a soft smile. “Now you get the best.”

“Best of everything.” Vin nodded. “But the best of the best…is having a dad.”

“That means a lot to me.” he grinned. “Especially cause I have the best son.” He chuckled. “What’s your art store of choice?” He motioned for him to tell the driver.

Vin shrugged. “I don’t know where to get the good stuff. I’m used to scraping by or swiping stuff from school.” He admitted.

Clint nodded. “Well we can google places on the way.” He smiled. “See what has some good reviews.”

Vin looked happy with that and got in with him as he pulled out his phone. “If we pass a decent music store, can we stop in? I’d like to get sis something.”

“Great idea.” Clint nodded. “Is there anything she’s been wanting?”

Vin thought and shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He hadn’t heard you mention mixing much except that morning, and hoped that him surprising you helped give you some ideas.

“Cool.” He looked around, eyeing stores. “I haven’t heard any of her work.” He licked his lips. “I’m excited to.”

“I have a couple songs on my phone if you wanna hear.” He handed over the phone and fished out some headphones from his pockets. “Might have to adjust the volume.”

“I’m hard of hearing.” Clint nodded, looking excited.

Vin looked surprised, having not guessed that. “You are?”

“Mhmm.” He nodded again. “I’ll tell you about it at lunch.”

“Okay.” Vin grinned, keeping an eye out the window. The car was silent as Clint listened to your work.

Clint hummed and bopped his head along, grinning when he finished. “That’s awesome!”

Vin chuckled, nodding. “That was one of her least favorites. Don’t know what she was talking about when she told me she was losing her touch.”

“Me either. I’d bet that Tony would like it to blast in his lab.”

That made him laugh. “Maybe I’ll make him a playlist.”

“He’d love that.” Clint nodded. “Wanna try those outlet stores and see if there’s something?” He pointed out the window.

Vin nodded. “Sure.” He grew excited to find some actual supplies he could choose from. Quality supplies, at that.

The two of them looked around and found a small spot in the middle, eagerly going in.


End file.
